All of the stars - Songfic
by hazalhia
Summary: Songfic sur Ed Sheeran. Moment Bellarke pendant la séparation entre la saison 4 et la saison 5.


**Premier essai de song fic qui me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête. Parce que Bellarke est le meilleur pairing, et parce que cette chanson leur va si bien.**

 **Bien évidement l'univers et les personnages de The100 crées par Kass Morgan et J. Rothenberg ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que la musique de Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran

 ** _ _It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you__**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes en plein milieu de l'été, je crois. Les saisons ne sont plus vraiment les mêmes maintenant, elles ont du mal à revenir à ce que nous connaissions. Il fait presque tout le temps la même température, mais la chaleur ne me manque pas. Ce sont surtout les arbres qui m'aident à me repérer, ils ont tout gardé en mémoire.

La nuit, je regarde souvent le ciel avec Madi. Tu ne la connais pas encore, mais j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de te la présenter à ton retour sur Terre. C'est une petite fille, une petite nightblood, que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée à Shallow valley. La cohabitation n'a pas été facile au début, mais elle est tout pour moi maintenant. C'est la volonté de la protéger qui me garde en vie.

C'est en regardant les étoiles avec elle que j'en suis venu à lui parler de ma vie, de toi Bellamy, et de tous les autres.

Ce soir je voulais être seule pour contempler ce spectacle, la pleine lune qui illumine les arbres et les étoiles qui tapissent le ciel de leur délicate lueur. Le vent est frais mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de reprendre espoir et ces étoiles parmi lesquelles vous vous trouvez sont tout ce que j'ai. Cela va faire quatre ans que je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles.

À chaque étoile filante que je vois je fais un vœu, celui de vous revoir. De te revoir.

 ** _ _I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here  
I'd sing to you__**

Il y a une rivière qui passe près du camp, sans doute l'une des dernières à ne pas avoir seulement de la poussière au fond de son lit. J'y vais souvent pour pêcher, ou pour être au calme. Non pas qu'il y vraiment besoin de calme ici, mais cet endroit m'apaise. Quand je suis là bas, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être entourée par la mort et la destruction.

Je me suis remise à dessiner. Je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois où j'ai tenu un crayon dans ce but, plutôt que pour faire une liste de survivant.  
Je l'ai fait pour Madi, pour mettre un visage sur les personnes dont je raconte les aventures.  
Je l'ai fait pour ne pas oublier, ton visage, ta voix. La cicatrice au coin de ta lèvre, tes sourcils qui se froncent quand tu es inquiet, les boucles de cheveux qui tombent sur ton front.

Parfois je chante aussi. Je fredonne des berceuses que Madi m'a apprises, les seuls souvenirs qu'elle ait de sa famille. Au bord de l'eau certains oiseaux m'accompagnent, content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui chanter.  
Si tu étais là je suis sûre que tu trouverais que je suis une piètre chanteuse, et tu te moquerais de moi. Je te répondrais sans doute en te jetant de l'eau. Heureusement que les oiseaux sont des juges plus cléments. Je suis sûre qu'Octavia serait contente d'entendre une chanson, tu ne penses pas Bellamy ?

Quand tout ça sera fini, que nous serons à nouveau tous ensemble, peut-être que je te la chanterais.

 ** _ _You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
Miles away from seeing you__**

 ** _ _But I can see the stars from America  
I wonder, do you see them too?__**

Certaines fois, quand je contemple les étoiles, j'essaye de voir si l'Arche est parmi elles. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais quand la nuit tombe sur l'horizon, ça me réconforte de savoir que j'ai peut-être une chance de vous apercevoir. Tu es si loin Bellamy, et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si tout va bien pour toi. Je ne peux qu'espérer que si je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles depuis toutes ces années ce n'est qu'à cause d'un problème de radio. Je ne veux pas envisager autre chose.

Je me demande comment ça se passe pour vous là haut: comment est la soupe d'algues de Monty ? Comment arrivez-vous à passer le temps, maintenant qu'il ne reste plus grand chose du vaisseau ? Avez-vous vu Shallow valley depuis l'Arche, avez-vous compris que vous pouviez revenir?

Pour garder espoir je te parle tous les jours avec ces messages radio. Je te parle et regarde les étoiles depuis cet endroit qu'ils appelaient Amérique, en croisant les doigts pour que la prochaine étoile filante soit votre vaisseau. Est-ce que toi aussi tu les regardes Bellamy ? La Terre est habitable maintenant, tu peux rentrer à la maison.

 ** _ _So open your eyes and see__ _  
_ _ _The way our horizons meet__ _  
_ _ _And all of the lights will lead__ _  
_ _ _Into the night with me__**

 ** _ _And I know these scars will bleed__ _  
_ _ _But both of our hearts believe__ _  
_ _ _All of these stars will guide us home__**

En ouvrant les yeux, je t'imagine au milieu des étoiles. À des milliers de kilomètres de moi, tu continues de briller et d'éclairer mon chemin.

Tous les deux nous avons vécu, nous avons souffert. Tu étais celui qui gardait mes plaies fermées. Tu avais le pouvoir de guérir mon âme, de soulager ma conscience parce que tu acceptais tout de moi.  
Ton absence a créé un vide, que rien n'arrive à remplacer. Je peux continer à vivre comme ça, mais j'ai perdu une partie de moi.

La seule chose que mon cœur espère est que tu suives ces étoiles jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à moi.

 ** _ _I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us__**

Il a fallu plusieurs mois à Raven pour me décoller de la radio. Elle disait que le rayonnement empêchait toute communication, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait raison alors j'attendais. J'attendais désespérément de recevoir un signe de vie du bunker ou de toi Clarke. Même aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, il m'arrive encore de m'asseoir à côté de la radio et d'attendre une partie de la journée, juste au cas où. Juste au cas où tu enverrais un message. Pour entendre ton cœur battre et savoir que tu es en vie.

La culpabilité est toujours là, elle n'a pas disparu avec le temps, elle s'est juste enfouie un peu plus profondément. Je t'ai abandonnée. Peu importe à quel point les autres me répètent que tu aurais compris cette décision, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, le sentiment est toujours là.  
Parfois, dans mes rêves, je revis le départ. Tu arrives au dernier moment et je te serre dans mes bras, soulagé que tu sois avec nous dans la fusée. Tu es blessée, essoufflée, morte de fatigue, mais tu es là. Ensuite je me réveille et je réalise que ce n'était que mon imagination.

Un jour en fouillant les restes de l'Arche - en partie pour trouver des choses utiles pour vivre mais aussi pour passer le temps - Monty a trouvé une vieille clé USB, tombée dans un recoin et oubliée sans doute depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, si ce n'est plus. Il y avait de la musique dessus, de très vieilles musiques datant d'avant la première catastrophe. L'une d'entre elles parlait de s'allonger et d'oublier le monde.

Quand je l'entends je pense à toi. J'aimerais être allongé près de toi sous les étoiles, et que nous aussi nous puissions oublier le monde autour de nous, toute cette destruction, toutes ces guerres. Je fixe Eden, le seul point resté vert sur la planète et je m'imagine là bas avec toi. Plus de clans rivaux, plus de catastrophes nucléaires, juste toi et moi et l'herbe et le vent.

 ** _ _Back to the time  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love__**

Je me souviens du jour où tu es devenue plus pour moi. Plus qu'un soutien, plus qu'une amie. C'était le jour où nous avons trouvé le bunker, et les armes. Je voulais fuir, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour survivre maintenant que Jaha et le reste de l'Arche allaient bientôt redescendre.

Tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais le plus besoin Clarke. Je n'étais plus seul, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je comptais, pour qui j'avais de l'importance. Tu m'as dit que le camp avait besoin de moi, que tu avais besoin de moi. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience que j'avais quelque chose à apporter au monde. Cette nuit-là dans les bois, quand tu es restée allongée près de moi sur cet arbre j'ai su que tu aurais toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. À ce moment, j'ai réalisé que j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie pour la tienne.  
C'est depuis ce jour là que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi, doucement mais sûrement.

Nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce, parfois à l'opposé l'un de l'autre mais toujours complémentaires. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, nous ne formions qu'un seul esprit.

Mais maintenant tu es partie, et il ne me reste que des souvenirs.

 ** _ _So I took your hand  
Back through lamp-lit streets and knew  
Everything led back to you__**

Dans l'Arche, tout me ramène à toi. Je repense aussi à notre vie, avant que l'on n'ait été envoyé sur Terre. Je me demande comment cela se serait passé si nous avions fait connaissance là-bas, sur l'Arche, moi le garde et toi la fille de scientifiques membres du conseil.  
Je ne sais pas bien comment on aurait pu se rencontrer, si on se serait appréciés. Sans doute pas. Mais après tout tu m'as bien avoué que tu ne m'aimais pas au début, alors que nous étions si proches au moment de se dire au revoir juste avant Praimfaya. Est-ce que tu aurais été la même fille entêtée, brave et dévouée que j'ai rencontrée dans le camp ?

Souvent je m'attends à te croiser au détour d'un couloir, à ce que tu apparaisses derrière une porte. Tu illumines l'endroit avec ton sourire, ou bien tu râles à propos de Murphy qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et alors tout est comme avant. Je crois que je n'arrive pas à accepter totalement l'idée que tu aies disparu.

Je donnerais tout pour être à tes côtés, même si c'est pour affronter le monde. Affronter les choses ensemble c'était ce que nous savions faire de mieux.  
Je prendrais ta main, pour te montrer que tu pourras toujours compter sur ma présence, mon soutien. Je te montrerais que je serais toujours derrière toi, à chaque montagne que tu voudras déplacer. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. J'étais toujours à tes côtés.

Le tête de notre duo est partie, il ne reste que le cœur qui aimerait tant croire que tu es encore en vie. Parfois je laisse ce désir me gagner Clarke, et je me dis que, peut-être, toi aussi tu es en train de regarder les étoiles.

 ** _ _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home__**

En ouvrant les yeux, je t'imagine au milieu des étoiles. À des milliers de kilomètres de moi, tu continues de briller et d'éclairer mon chemin.

Tous les deux nous avons vécu, nous avons souffert. Tu étais celle qui gardait mes plaies fermées. Tu avais le pouvoir de guérir mon âme, de soulager ma conscience parce que tu acceptais tout de moi.  
Ton absence à créé un vide, que rien n'arrive à remplacer. Je peux continuer à vivre comme ça, mais j'ai perdu une partie de moi.

La seule chose que j'espère est que tu trouves ta place parmi ces étoiles, tout comme tu l'avais fait dans mon cœur.

 _ _I can see the stars from America__

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier lire cette songfic autant que j'ai apprécier l'écrire.**

 **Merci à AkaiShikyo pour la correction de dernière minute ;)**


End file.
